The First Date with Her
by Just a Typical Anime Lover
Summary: 'So now I'm standing here at Sora's front door about to knock.' Well this is my first fan fiction ever written. I hope all who read this enjoy it. Please give a review and If you have any suggestion to make this story even better please give those ideas I am open to anything, but please keep the suggestions at the rating of this fic. Once again thank you so much and Enjoy!


Chapter One

 **-SATURDAY**

'I didn't realize I had made it this far with her, she was my best friend, someone I had admired so much. We could talk about anything and would always end up laughing about the whole discussion later.

'Oh where are my manners, My name is Taichi Kamiya, but everyone who knows me calls me Tai.'

'Right know I have made one of the boldest decisions I have made in my young 19 year old life.'

'I had finally asked out my best friend Sora Takenouchi'

'We had met on the soccer field when we were about five years old… she was amazing at soccer not better than yours truly but I just knew that we would become the best of friends'

'The years went by so fast and our friendship had grown so much I didn't realize how much I had liked her until high school when other boys had really started to take a liking to her.'

'Don't get me wrong girls would come onto me too and I would occasionally date them but when it came to Sora and I saw other guys hitting on her I just grew jealous.'

'We had finally graduated from high school and were going to the same University, Tokyo University. We were both excited when we got accepted… knowing that I was gonaa be with her even after high school made me feel great inside.'

'But getting back on track here, I don't know how I had the courage to ask her out on a date but somehow it just came out, I wasn't all slick and cool but you know what just cue the flashback already…..'

(Cool mesmerizing screen for a flashback…..)

 ** _-WEDNESDAY_**

 _'_ _Why!….why in the name of all digimon am I so nervous right now?'_

 _'_ _It was just a normal day nothing to do I was going over to Sora's apartment right now (Sora moved out of her house right after her first year at Tokyo University….something about taking on the real world I don't know) because she had called an asked if I can help her rearrange some of her furniture (being the best friend I accepted right off the bat).'_

 _'_ _I got to her apartment we said hello each other and we just started getting to work. We had finished around noon and decided to have lunch afterward.'_

 _'_ _We were talking and were moving around from different topics from sports to family and then finally relationships. I had been in many different relationships over the years of high school and her the same but as the topic had grown deeper and deeper I was remembering what I also came here to do….'_

 _'_ _So when it was time for me to leave she walked me to the door and we had another conversation…as she was talking all of my thoughts were jumping around, my hands getting clammy, I felt myself break a sweat and I started to get even more nervous and then out of know where I just asked her…'_

 _"_ _Look Sora we've been friends for a long time and I know this sounds really crazy but WOULDYOULIKETOGOONADATEWITHMESOMETIME!…" I said._

 _'_ _I stood there waiting for an answer…it felt like the longest 30 seconds in the world.'_

 _Sora finally spoke, "Well being that you are my best friend and the way you asked was so adorable, I'd love too sometime Tai."_

 _'_ _My inner self screamed with happiness but really on the outside I was all nervous and just acting weird.'_

 _I said, "Okay…Great! I'll come by and pick you up on Saturday, lets say 8pm?_

 _Sora said "Sure sounds awesome, I'll see you soon."_

 _'_ _After that I ws on my heading heading back home accomplished and nervous at the same time because I didn't know what to plan…. and told myself "better go and ask Kari for help".'_

 **-TO PRESENT TIME**

'So now I'm standing here at Sora's front door about to knock.'

'I hear a faint call from her… "I'll be there in just a minute" she opened the door and is wearing a nice black dress that compliments her figure perfectly, her hair is tied up nicely and she is wearing a nice small jacket, just looking at her makes the butterflies flutter hard in my stomach.'

'Well the day is finally here. I'm about to go on the date with the my best friend, the one that I care about so much…The one women that has always been there for m and the same for her…'

'Wish Me Luck'


End file.
